1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure of a female coupling component which is included in a quick coupling. The female coupling component contains a centrally extending component and a sealing sleeve capable of longitudinal displacement with respect to this component. Quick couplings designed for low or high pressure may be mentioned as examples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of quick couplings are known and used in various applications. Such devices may be included as a valve body in a quick coupling. If the quick coupling is to be used in a vulnerable environment, it may incorporate a so-called protective cover to prevent impurities and foreign particles from entering into the coupling. Couplings of this kind can also incorporate a holder for balls or similar as a part of a locking device for the male and female components of the quick coupling.